


Dying to taste this sick sweet warmth

by suburbanimmortalhusbands



Series: Love: An unbreakable force [12]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Because you can't convince me that Bill can top anyone, Bill's the sub, Dipper is so thirsty, Dipper is the dom, How Do I Tag, I don't even know how to tag this, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm so sorry, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Somebody give the poor man a glass of water, also I'm bad at anything remotely sexual, i don't even know what this is, i guess, i have failed you, i know where it came from, implied BDSM, it came from my nsfw headcanons, let alone be the dom so, like I feel even if there's no smut, ok, omg, or where this came from, sorry mom, why am i like this, wtf me tho, you can still tell they're into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9382505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suburbanimmortalhusbands/pseuds/suburbanimmortalhusbands
Summary: A one-shot I wrote based on some not-so-safe-for-work headcanons I have. That's the only way I can explain this.Title: Not Afraid Anymore by Halsey





	

Dipper sat on Bill's lap and he wrapped his arms around Bill's waist and sliding his hands underneath Bill's shirt, he would gently pull the demon closer to him in an attempt to catch Bill's attention. “What happened, love?” Bill asked, putting his book down on the floor and facing his boyfriend. “Nothing.” Dipper said, tracing circles onto Bill's hips, but Bill knew that hungry look in Dipper's eyes and that look only meant one thing. 

And just as expected Dipper crashed his lips into Bill's, their lips moving in sync, but the rhythm was slow, as Dipper's intention was to slowly drive Bill insane, craving for more to the point where he would beg for more. And then he would bite Bill's lip, causing him to moan, and using that opportunity to push his tongue in Bill's mouth. He circled his tongue against Bill's and he leaned in closer. 

Their tongues were interwired, moving in sync as Dipper traced his fingertips against Bill's skin, just barely touching it. The two were looking in each other's eyes, Dipper enjoying seeing Bill's pupils dilating while the demon was moaning quietly into the kiss. And as expected, the louder Bill would moan, the faster the rhythm of the kiss would get and the rougher Dipper would get with Bill. 

Dipper moved his hands to Bill's back, pulling Bill closer to him until their bodies were pressed against each other, and Dipper would trace his fingers along Bill's spine, sending chills down Bill's back and relieving any sort of tension Bill could be feeling. 

Then he moved to leaving a line of kisses across Bill's jawline and neck and stopping to bite and suck on the sensitive spot from between Bill's neck and shoulders. At that Bill let his head fall back to give Dipper more access. Dipper heard small breathy swears coming from Bill, and he recognised the phrases from the latin Bill taught him, an ancient version of latin that few spoke anymore.

He smirked against Bill's neck before going back at what he was doing. “Thank you! You're spoiling me!” Bill said breathlessly after Dipper stopped, panting with his cheeks red, and Dipper chuckled. “You know I would do anything for you. But I am glad you're pleased, because I have just began.”

“Someone’s greedy today.” Bill commented, his freckles a dark pink and Dipper smirked. “You have no idea.” He said before pushing Bill onto the bed and pinning him down, his arms on each of his sides. And they looked in each other's eyes, and the look in Dipper's eyes said one thing: “Be quiet!” And Bill got the message. 

So Dipper started planting kisses and dragging his teeth against the sensitive skin from Bill's forearm and Bill could slowly feel himself going insane. His breath would speed up, but he would press his lips against each other in an attempt not to make any sounds. And Dipper would bite, but not hard enough to leave marks that last more than a few hours, but plenty to make Bill swallow hard, while still trying to keep being quiet. But then he just stopped and Bill opened his eyes, looking eye widened at Dipper. 

“What happened?” Dipper teased and it took Bill a few seconds to process the question, the cloud in his mind already bothering him too much. “N-nothing.” Bill stuttered out and Dipper lifted Bill chin just slightly. “Are you sure?” Dipper asked, tilting his head to the side and Bill nodded. “Perfect, then close your eyes.” Dipper said softly, but beneath the sweet tone you could tell that his words were meant as a command that should be obeyed. And Bill did as he was told with no hesitations. 

He knew exactly what was going to happen next, but the first bite always surprised him. And he gasped, but Dipper kisses the place he bit on Bill's inner thigh and then he blew air on it. “Same rule as before.” Dipper said and Bill nodded and only after he made sure his command was understood Dipper started biting again. But that time he wasn't shying away, not even in the slightest. While before he was careful not to leave any marks that would last more than a few hours, now he didn't care. Anyway he was the only one who could see the marks. 

But while Dipper just started being in his element, Bill was on the edge, his lips pressed against each other tightly. His inner thighs turned out to be the most sensitive area from his body and Dipper's favourite place to bite, unfortunately for Bill. He grimaced, trying so hard not to make any sound, not daring for a second to go out of Dipper's word. 

He bit his lower lip, trying to hold his moans back, but just then Dipper looked up. And he wasn't pleased. He changed his position and bit Bill's lower lip, which made Bill let out a soft throaty moan and in Dipper's eyes appeared a mischievous spark. Because he was waiting for Bill to slip up at some point. And he clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “You're so disobedient. I told you to be quiet.” He muttered against Bill's lips.

“I'm sorry.” Bill muttered, his tone airy. “I'm so sorry! Please, please forgive me! I'm begging you! I'll never do that again, I promise!” Bill began apologising, practically begging Dipper for forgiveness and Dipper chuckle. He had Bill just where he wanted.

“Don't worry. I forgive you, just don't go out of my word again.” Dipper said with a finger over Bill's mouth, his eyes darkening. It pleased him to no end to see Bill begging like that. And Bill nodded, his eyes on Dipper, not daring to look away nor to make any sound. “Now, will you let me finish?” He asked and Bill nodded.”And since you can't keep quiet, then be as loud as you can.” Dipper added before planting a kiss on Bill's lips and then moving back at Bill's inner thighs. He kept biting and sucking on Bill's sensitive skin, with Bill's moans in the background, until he was pleased with the results. 

“Now, what shall we do? Do you have any ideas, Bill?” Dipper asked, his elbows on each side of Bill, pinning him down. Their faces were less than inches apart and their eyes were locked. “I-I don't know. I think it would be better if you chose.” Bill muttered. His eyes were hazy and Dipper chuckled at that. 

“You are so easy to please, do you know that?” He asked and Bill said, nonchalantly: “Or perhaps you are just that good at this. But, of course, you are right.” Bill finished, realizing that wasn't the right time to contradict Dipper. “Hmmm...are you sure? Because I like perspective better.” Dipper said and Bill's freckles turned red. “Really?” “Yes, it makes both of us look better. Guess I'll go with your version then.” “Thank you!” Bill muttered and Dipper gave him a small but chaste kiss. 

The bell rang from the other room all of sudden and they both turned their heads. Dipper groaned, annoyed that he was interrupted, but he got off the bed and walked over to the door before saying: “I'll be right back, don't get out of bed.” He said with a glare and Bill nodded before Dipper left the room. 

Bill sat up, not quite reacquainted with reality yet. He still had a cloud in his mind that blocked out any coherent thought he might’ve had and he didn't know what to do. So he looked down at the marks on his inner forearms, which would go away in a few hours. ‘Dipper is always so secretive.’ He thought and then he looked at the marks from his inner thighs. He started caressing over them with his finger, thinking about nothing in particular, just enjoying the numb pain from the soft touch.

And then the door opened, and then it was shut close. Bill looked up to see Dipper's standing in the doorway, his eyes on Bill. “Just the mailman. Now we can go back at what we were doing before we were so rudely interrupted.” He said as he walked over to Bill and sat right in front of him. He lifted Bill's chin, just slightly, and he said, his face inches apart from Bill's: “And I've decided I won't be rough with you today. Is that ok with you?” And Bill nodded and then he swallowed hard before saying: “It's perfect.” 

“Great.” Dipper said and he greedily pulled Bill as close to him as he could, their noses touching and Bill could feel Dipper's hot breath on his skin. “Now perhaps the most important question”, Dipper said and he took a small two seconds break for the dramatic effect. “Do you trust me?” He whispered in Bill's ear before biting the lobe of Bill's ear. But there was only one answer to that question, otherwise they wouldn't be there in that moment.

“Wholeheartedly.” Bill said, his voice barely above a whisper, but Dipper heard him and he planted a small kiss right underneath Bill's ear, his smirk pressed against Bill's skin and in that moment Bill's mind went blank and everything faded, except for Dipper.


End file.
